


Christmas Time Is Here

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Birthday Presents, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, No idea what I'm doing, Yuuri is a cinnamon roll, this show ruined my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: Since Russians don't typically celebrate Christmas, Yuuri feels responsible for teaching Victor about it. And since it's also Victor's birthday, he gets double the presents.Rated T just in case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like Yuuri would be the more dominant one in their relationship, even if there was no sex involved, but he's shy so I tried not to make him too overly dom.  
> (and I have no idea how to write either of these dorks btw)

"Hey, Yuuri? What is this thing?" 

Victor stood in front of a shop looking at a strangely terrifying doll in the window. 

"Hm? I think it's called 'Elf on the Shelf' or something like that. You didn't know?" 

Victor shook his head. "No, we didn't have anything like this back in Russia." 

"I heard it's a pretty popular gift in America." 

Victor looked shocked. "Gift?" 

Yuuri groaned. "Do you know anything about Christmas, at all?" 

Victor chuckled. "I never knew much, but I'm afraid I've forgotten what I had known." He's gasped and grabbed Yuuri's hand suddenly. "Yuuri, you should teach me." 

Yuuri blushed and backed away, embarrassed. "W-What?" 

Victor looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Yes, Yuuri, tell me about Christmas! Show me everything." 

Yuuri adjusted his glasses nervously.  _Well, I guess I have no choice, huh?_ "Uh...a-alright, I guess." 

Victor gave him a huge smile. "Okay, what's first?" 

Yuuri scratched his chin. "Well, you  _do_ know the main story of Christmas, right?" 

"A little bit." 

"Let's start there, then." 

* * *

After about 10 minutes of trying to explain to Victor about how the Virgin Mary got pregnant, Yuuri gave up and pulled him to a kiosk selling mulled wine. Yuuri ordered two cups, while chatting with another vendor who had apparently recognized him. He paid for the drinks and handed one of the cups to Victor. 

"Yuuri, you didn't have to. I could've paid for my own," he said with a smile. 

Yuuri blushed slightly and smiled back. "It is your birthday, right?" 

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" 

"You shouldn't have to pay for anything on your birthday." 

Victor looked taken aback. "Thank you, Yuuri." He's took a sip of the wine. "So, what next?" 

Yuuri looked around at all of the beautifully-decorated buildings around them. "I'm not sure...." 

"Would you like to go shopping, Yuuri?" 

"Um, okay, I guess, but all of the stores will be super busy." 

Yuuri took one look at Victor's crestfallen face and instantly regretted what he said. "I-I didn't say we couldn't still do it! Any time spent with you is great," he blurted. 

Victor instantly perked back up. His cheeks were pink, but Yuuri couldn't tell whether it was from the cold or what he had just said. "Great! Let's go." He finished his mulled wine and threw the cup out. Yuuri did the same. Victor was very excited, as he loved shopping. Yuuri had to sprint to keep up with him. Even though he was a good athlete, Yuuri didn't like running. 

"Victor, why are you going so fast?" 

Victor slowed down for a moment and glanced at Yuuri with a huge smile on his face. "You said it was busy, so I want to get there before everything is gone." He sped up again, leaving Yuuri behind. He groaned and dashed to keep up. He skidded to a halt next to Victor's side at the entrance to a jewelry store. Yuuri recognized the store immediately. Victor saw he was there and looked at him with a loving smile. 

"Yuuri? Do you remember this place?" 

Yuuri nodded. He raised his hand and glanced at the gleaming golden ring on his finger, then up at Victor. 

"Of course. This is where I bought us these," he said, gesturing to his ring. Victor looked at his own. 

"Ah, Yuuri...you were so ambitious to start a relationship," he muttered. 

Yuuri blushed and frantically tried to correct him. "N-No, that's....t-that's not what I...." 

Victor picked up Yuuri's hand and raised it to his lips. He kissed the back of it, making Yuuri blush harder. "In many ways, we _are_  like a married couple, wouldn't you say?" 

"Eh?! W-Why would you say that?" 

Victor chuckled. "Yuuri, do you not see it?" 

"I-I...um," Yuuri stammered out. _Why am I so nervous? It's just Victor! I basically proposed to him already, didn't I? So why am I acting like this.....?_ He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Although difficult, he managed to tear his eyes away from the ground and look at Victor. "I do." 

Victor raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

Yuuri giggled. "You should know. If we were married, you'd have already heard it," he said. 

Victor blushed slightly. "Yuuri, what's gotten into you?" 

Yuuri scratched the back of his neck. Only after he said it, he realized how crazy it sounded. He chuckled nervously. "Well, um, maybe I'm worse at handling my alcohol than I thought," he muttered. 

Victor laughed. Yuuri looked down at his hand, still in Victor's, and smiled. "So, are we just going to stand here for the rest of the night, or....?"

Victor gasped and pulled his hand out of Yuuri's. "I'm sorry, Yuuri, I guess I got carried away. Where should we go first?" 

* * *

Yuuri collapsed on a bench, breathing hard. How Victor could carry so much without even trying, Yuuri would never know. Victor looked at the 10 or so bags he was holding with admiration.

"Wow, we bought so much! I wonder how we're going to get all of this on the plane." 

Yuuri looked up at him, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "How do you do it, Victor? How can you carry so much?" 

Victor gave him a smug smile. "Well, I'm much more used to physical strain. Wait, Yuuri, what's that?" he said, pointing to a small blue box next to Yuuri. 

"Hm? O-Oh, that's...!" He quickly scooped up the box. "I-I, um, bought this for you," he said quietly. He reluctantly held the box up to Victor and looked away to hide his blushing cheeks. He felt the weight of the box lift and heard a gasp. He glanced up and saw Victor looking at the box with wide eyes. 

"Yuuri, this is..." He pulled out a silver chain with a matching moon-shaped pendant on the end, which had two small tanzanite stones embedded in the metal.

"I didn't know if you were a big fan of necklaces," Yuuri said. "Th-There's something on the back, but you don't have to..." He faltered, seeing Victor turn the pendant over. Yuuri blushed, and soon enough, after reading the back of it, Victor blushed too. He glanced at Yuuri with a surprised look.

"Y-Yuuri, you..." 

Yuuri averted his eyes to prevent further embarrassment. "Y-Yes, I know it's cheesy, but...but it's true." Yuuri expected Victor to throw the necklace to the ground in rejection, or something equally as drastic. He was incredibly surprised when he felt Victor's arms around him. He blushed, then wrapped his arms around Victor's back. 

"Yuuri, thank you so much. This is the best Christmas I've ever had," Victor whispered. 

Yuuri felt even better than he did before. He made Victor happy, which made him happy. He smiled brightly, and let out a little giggle. Victor gave him one more squeeze before pulling away. When he did, Yuuri saw that he was wearing the necklace. It matched his hair perfectly. After a few silent moments of staring into each other's eyes, Yuuri coughed to break the silence.

"So, um, what now?" 

Victor took a quick glance at the buildings surrounding them and turned back to Yuuri with a thin smile. "I've noticed that all of the places around here are decorated with incredible detail. Would you like to walk around and look at them with me?" 

Yuuri thought for a moment and glanced up at Victor. He didn't really want to do more athletic activities, but he also didn't want the night to be over. "Okay. But you have to carry the bags." 

* * *

Victor and Yuuri walked around for a while, until Yuuri started to feel very tired and had to stop. Victor was so happy looking at all of the lights that he didn't even notice Yuuri wasn't next to him. Only when he stopped to talk to him did he realize that Yuuri wasn't there. He turned around with a concerned look and sighed in relief when he saw Yuuri leaning against a lamppost. He ran over to him. 

"Yuuri? Are you alright?" 

Yuuri nodded. He took a deep breath and raised his head to look at Victor. "Yeah, just a little tired." He was about to say something else, but was interuppted by a random child shouting. 

"Hey, mom, look! Mistletoe!" 

Yuuri groaned, hoping that it wasn't above him and Victor. He reluctantly glanced up and cringed. It was. Victor saw Yuuri's face and frowned. He looked up at the mistletoe hanging on the pole above them. 

"Hm? What is this plant?" 

Yuuri blushed. He adjusted his glasses absentmindedly.  "Well, um, i-it's called, um, mis-mistletoe," he muttered. 

Victor gave him a confused look. Yuuri chuckled nervously. "Um, w-when someone hangs mistletoe above two people, they....they have to, um, k-kiss," he blurted. 

For a split second, Victor looked shocked. The he chuckled softly. He stepped closer to Yuuri with seductive eyes. He stepped incredibly close to Yuuri, making him blush harder. Victor reached out and gently pulled Yuuri's face closer to his own. There was only a few inches between them. Yuuri felt like he was about to explode.

Victor, on the other hand, was perfectly normal. "If we have to, we have to," he said quietly. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked straight into Victor's eyes and closed the gap between them. Victor was momentarily shocked that Yuuri had kissed him, not the other way around. Soon enough he overcame the shock and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's back. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but they had to breathe. Yuuri smiled brightly at Victor. 

"Yuuri, are you feeling alright? You've been acting different." 

Yuuri laughed. "I'm fine. Just happy you're next to me." 

Victor blushed slightly and smiled. "Well, I like this new change." He grabbed Yuuri's hand gently. "What do you say we go back to the hotel? It's late." 

Yuuri smiled. "Okay." 

Victor released his grip on Yuuri's hand and wrapped his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri did the same on Victor and the two of them walked back through the beautifully-decorated buildings, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb i can't write for shit  
> I have no idea what I'm doing


End file.
